


Katherine and William

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Medium Length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	Katherine and William

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Katherine and William

## Katherine and William

### by Angel61400

Title: Katherine and William  
Author: Angel61400   
E-mail: (if you email me please put XFILES as the subject) Category: MSR, Alt. Universe  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None   
Feedback: I would love feedback. But please remember this is my first attempt at fanfic. Disclaimer: William, Katherine, and all the other characters that are based on X-files characters are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, FOX Broadcasting, and Ten Thirteen Productions. Only Mary belongs to me. I have no money, so suing me is going to get you about twelve cents. 

* * *

Once upon a time a King named Bill Scully and his wife, Margaret, lived in their kingdom with their two sons and four daughters. They loved all their children very much, but Bill Scully had a soft spot for his youngest daughter, Katherine. She was the youngest of their children, and although he would never admit it, the most beautiful of his daughters. She was the ideal queen. Although, sadly, she would never be one. Since she was the youngest, and last to inherit the kingdom, she best marriage offer would come from a rich merchant in town. In fact, Bill Scully thought, a merchant had already asked for her hand. Bill Scully, however, had been insulted by the offer, and refused the man. Angrily, the King thought of the man again. He had a reputation of being abusive to women. Bill Scully had been able to find out that the man's widow had been beaten to death by her husband. He would never agree to let the man marry his daughter. 

"Sir?" a voice asked from the door way. 

"Come in, William." Bill said to his captain of the guards, and his trusted friend. 

"Sir, the merchant is here again demanding to speak with you." William announced, looking at the King. "If you want, it would be my honor to throw him out." 

Bill looked at William, smiling. He was getting as sick of the merchant asking for Katherine's hand in marriage as the guard's were of seeing him come to the castle every day. If he wasn't a king, he would throw him out too. But, he was a king, and he was deeply respected and trusted by his people, and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that respect and trust. He knew that by refusing to see the most wealthy merchant in his kingdom, people would ask questions. So, he would just have to deal with the man. 

"As much as I would love to see that, I can't let you. Would you stay though, because I don't know how he is going to take it when I decline his offer for the fortieth time?" Bill said sarcastically. 

"Yes, sir." William answered. 

* * *

"May I ask why you are declining my generous offer?" Alex Krychek asked. 

No. Bill thought to himself. "I want my daughter to marry someone she loves." Bill answered, despite his thoughts. 

"Well, if you let me court her, she will come to love me." Alex replied overconfidently. 

"It is not my decision who courts her. However, since she has not spoken about any man to her mother or sisters, then I don't think that she will agree to the idea even if you ask. She is only fifteen. I don't think she is ready to be courted, or married for that matter." The King replied, trying to hold in his angry. He was getting really sick of this man. 

"I think that the King has made himself clear. You may leave now." William announced from the corner of the room where he had been standing since the beginning of the meeting. 

"Thank you for your time, your Highness. I hope, however, that you will think more of my offer. Your daughter isn't getting any younger and you don't want her to be left with no marriage offers, do you? I may be her only chance for marriage." Alex announced as he was ushered out of the room by two burly guards with large swords attached to their belts. 

It was all William could to do keep from attacking Alex. He hated that man. He had always hated him. Ever since he had met him. He hadn't been surprised either when he had learned of what Alex had done to his wife. He just wished that he had done something to stop it from happening while he had the chance. But, it was too late now. All he could do now was keep other women from going through what Alex's wife had gone through. Alex was stupid to think the King would agree to his offer. Katherine was too good for Alex. And too good for you stupid, so don't get any ideas. William thought to himself. He had loved Katherine for a while now. He hoped it wasn't obvious to anyone. He tried to keep it to himself and not tell Katherine, but it was hard. The King had given him the honor of being Katherine's bodyguard. When ever she went out, he went with her. It was a good job, and he liked being around Katherine, but it was hard to be around her so much and not be able to tell her how he felt. But he wouldn't say anything, because it wasn't fair for her. She deserved someone who was rich. She might never be a queen, but she deserved luxuries, and he couldn't give her luxuries on a guard's salary, even if he was the captain of the guards. 

"Something tells me this will not be the last time we see him." Bill Scully said, snapping William out of his thoughts. 

"Probably not, sir." William answered. 

"Katherine wanted me to tell you that she needs to go out tomorrow and get a new dress. She hopes that you will be able to go to town around 10 A.M. She said that if that time is not good for you, then she wants to know what time would be good." 

William smiled to himself. She was a very sweet person. She was actually asking if it was an acceptable time for him. She was the princess. She shouldn't even have to ask him. What she says was supposed to be obeyed without question. But he was glad she acted the way she did. It made her unique and special. More human and caring then her three sisters who were all very spoiled and selfish. There was such a contrast between them that you wouldn't think they were even related. But they were. The King had never cheated on his wife. Margaret was his best friend and his only love. They had been lucky because Margaret's parents and Bill's parents had been friends, so Margaret and Bill had grown up together. By the time Margaret was 15 and Bill was 19, they were in love. Bill soon asked for Margaret's hand in marriage. They were married when she was 16 and he was 20. They have been in love ever since, with six children to prove it. 

"She doesn't even have to ask, it's my job to protect her, but yes, you can tell her that I will be ready to leave at 10 tomorrow morning." William replied. 

"Thank you. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Bill asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

"I really shouldn't. I promised I would visit some of my friends tonight." William answered, truthfully. Most nights he just said he couldn't, then he would leave before Bill could try to convince him. It wasn't that he didn't want to have dinner with the King and his family, because he did. But he couldn't. Being around Katherine most of the day was hard enough. He couldn't be around her anymore than necessary. He ached for her too much. He would end up blurting out how he felt about her. He would be too tempted to kiss her. 

* * *

"Daddy, did you ask William if he could escort me out tomorrow morning?" Katherine asked. 

"Yes, he said that he would be happy to take you out." Bill answered, sitting at the head of the table during dinner. 

"Thank you for asking him." Katherine replied. 

She was happy that he agreed. She liked being around him. She had a huge crush on him, but she was beginning to believe that it was more than that. She was almost positive that she loved him. She wished she could tell him, but she wasn't the type of woman he liked. She had seen him talking and flirting with some of the maids. They were all taller than her and they were all brunettes. She was short and she had bright red hair. She used to wish she had brown hair like her sisters, but she liked her red hair now. It made her stand out and other than her father, she was the only one in her family with red hair. 

"So, why did William not agree to join us this time?" Margaret asked, wondering what his excuse was tonight. William was like one of her children and she wished that he felt welcome at their table. 

"He had already promised to visit some of his friends this evening." Bill answered. 

"Oh." Margaret said disappointedly. "Well, maybe one day he won't have any previous engagements." 

Katherine looked at her mother. She felt the same way. She wished that William would join them for dinner one day. It wasn't likely though, he hadn't agreed in all the years he had worked for her family. She was going to ask him tomorrow, though. He had never been able to say no to her before. She felt a little guilty for taking advantage of that fact, but she really wanted him to eat dinner with them, especially since it was her birthday tomorrow. 

After dinner that night, she drifted off to sleep dreaming of William. 

* * *

"William, will you eat dinner with my family and me tonight, since today is my birthday." Katherine asked the following morning while she and William walked around the town's market. 

Oh crap. William had a to keep from grimacing. Shit. This is even harder than telling her father, who was like a father to him, no. "I don't think that I can." 

"Please, I really want you to come. In all the years you worked here, you never once came to my birthday even though every year we invited you." Katherine begged. 

"Well, I...." 

"And it isn't just me who wants you to come. My mom really wants you to be there. Please." Katherine begged, pouting a little. 

Oh, this is even worse. "Okay, I will come." William answered, reluctantly. 

"Oh, thank you so much!" Katherine replied, smiling up at him. 

"Princess Katherine!" a voice proclaimed behind them. 

Katherine turned around. 

"Oh, hello, Mr. Krychek." Katherine answered. "How are you?" 

"You look very beautiful today, Princess." Alex replied. 

"Thank you, Mr. Krychek." 

"We must be going now, Alex. Please excuse us." William interrupted standing noticeably between Alex and Katherine. 

"Oh, yes of course. It was nice seeing you, malady. Happy Birthday." Alex replied glaring at William. 

"Thank you. Good bye, Mr. Krychek." Katherine replied, looking from William to Alex then back to William, trying to understand why there was so much tension between them. 

* * *

As Katherine was standing on a stool while the tailor altered her dress, she talked to her mother. 

"I convinced him to come to my birthday dinner tonight, mom." Katherine said, looking in the mirror. 

"I am so happy. How did you get him to agree?" Margaret asked, even though she knew how. William was in love with her daughter. Margaret could tell. Also, if she wasn't mistaken, she could say that Katherine felt the same way about William. However, they would need a lot of convincing that the other loved them as much as they loved each other. They were both insecure. It was sad. She was lucky that she'd had enough nerves to tell Bill that she loved him, or they still wouldn't be married. Katherine was so much like her father. They were both scared to admit their feelings until they knew for sure they wouldn't be hurt. Well, she had already decided that she was going to do everything she could to get William and Katherine to admit to how they feel about each other, and she was going to start tonight at Katherine's birthday dinner. She had already finished the seating arrangements. During dinner, Katherine and William were going to have to talk to each other, because they were going to be sitting right next to each other. 

"I just asked him." Katherine answered innocently. 

"Did you beg him?" Margaret asked, smiling. 

"Yes, and it worked, didn't it?" Katherine answered, sheepishly. 

"You look wonderful, honey." Margaret said, looking at her daughter in her new gown. 

"Let's get to your party now." Margaret announced, ushering her daughter out of her room and into the hall. 

* * *

"Thanks for coming tonight." Katherine whispered, looking over at William. 

"I'm glad I came." William replied seriously. "Happy Birthday, Katherine." 

"Thank you, W........." 

The doors to the dining hall crashed open. 

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" The King bellowed, looking at the men who had just barged into his castle. 

"We have come to take Katherine." One fifty armed men standing at the entrance of the dining hall. 

"The hell you are." William replied, through clenched teeth. Who were these men, and what made them so bold? 

"We want her, hand her over and your family will live." The man announced ignoring William and looking at the King. 

"No. Get out of my home now." The King said standing in front of his family, with William at his side. "Guards!" The King yelled. 

All hell broke loose. The men charged at the King and his family. The King grabbed his sword from at his belt and metal clashed against metal as one of the men attacked him. William, with his sword already in his hands, stood in front of Katherine. By the time the guards got to the dining hall, William and the King had already reduced the number of attackers by one-fourth. 

Soon, all but five of the men were dead. 

"Don't kill them. We need to question them." William demanded. "Take them to the dungeon and the King and I will be down there later." 

"Yes, sir." The guards tied the men up and pushed them through the door toward the dungeon. 

"Daddy? William? What happened? Why did they want me?" Katherine asked, while her mother stood beside her, trying to comfort her. 

"We don't know yet. That's what we are going to find out when we question them." William replied reassuringly. "Do you want to go down there now, Sir?" 

"Yes, I want to know why they came here tonight, and why they decided to attack my family." Bill answered, angrily. 

William and Bill walked out of the dining hall. 

* * *

"Who sent you here?" William asked angrily, staring at the man he had been interrogating for the last two hours. He was getting close though, this man would crack soon, he could tell. The man was very scared. 

"Someone who wants Katherine." The man replied for the fifth time, although visible shaken now after being beaten by William and Charles, Katherine's brother, who had joined his father and William soon after they started the questioning. 

"You better tell us, unless you want to be beaten again." Charles replied staring down at their scared prisoner. 

"All I know is that he is a rich merchant." The man said, whimpering with fear. 

"Was it Alex Krychek?" William asked, suddenly. 

"That name seems familiar. I think that's who it was." 

"Close the cell when we leave and don't open the door to anyone except Prince Charles, the King, and myself. We don't want him getting away and warning Alex that we are on to him." 

* * *

"I need you to do me a favor." the King said to William as he entered the main hall. 

"Anything, sir." William replied. 

"I need you to take Katherine away from the castle for a while." 

"Where would I take her." William asked. He was glad the King had asked him to do this because he had been trying to get up the courage to suggest it to the King. Alex Krychek wasn't going to stop and now that he had actually attempted to kidnap her, he was even more dangerous. He would try it again. 

"Don't you have a cabin about a two days ride from here?" the King asked. 

"Yes, I can take her there. Please, tell her to be ready to leave tomorrow afternoon." 

"Who are you going to take with you? You will need at least five guards plus yourself. I want her protected at all times." 

"I won't let anything happen to her, sir." 

"I know you won't, but if Alex Krychek finds out where she is, we need more than just you there to protect her." 

"I was thinking of taking Thompson, Smith, Anderson, Roberts, and Wilson. I trust them and I know they will do everything in their power to keep the princess safe." William replied. They are also married so I don't have to worry about one of them thinking he is in love with Katherine. It was going to be hard enough keeping his hands to himself, he didn't need to be worrying about other people not being able to control themselves. 

"Thank you. I will make sure she packs enough stuff to last her a while. You may be there for a few weeks, maybe even a few months." the King replied, sadly. He would miss his daughter very much. He would also miss William, who he thought of as a son. 

* * *

Katherine sighed. They would be at the cabin soon. She was getting tired of traveling and she was angry. She was mad at her father and at William. How dare they not tell that Alex Krychek wanted to marry her. She didn't feel the same about him of course, because she barely knew him, but it wasn't fair. She should have been told. It took an attempted kidnapping, her attempted kidnapping, for them to finally tell her. She couldn't believe them. Did they think they were protecting her? She looked over at William. She knew he was protective of her. She liked it sometimes but right now, it really annoyed her. Why hadn't he told her? Usually he tells her everything. 

"Katherine, we are almost there, the cabin is just over this hill." William said, several minutes later. 

"Good, I am very tired." Katherine replied wearily. 

"So I guess you are talking to me again?" William asked, looking over at her. She hadn't talked to him since she had found out they hadn't told her about Alex. 

"I guess, since we have to live in the same house for the next few weeks or months there isn't much reason to stay angry. I don't want to fight with you the whole time we are here." Katherine replied, looking at William who was now looking straight ahead again. Plus, she thought to herself, its really hard to stay mad at you. 

William sighed with relief. He didn't want to fight with her either. The King and him had thought it was better not to tell her about Alex's offer because she would try to tell him she didn't want to marry him, and the King and him knew how that would end up. Either Alex would become very angry or he would think that since Katherine was talking to him, she must like him too. Alex was insane. He should have been put in the dungeon or hung after his wife's murder, but there hadn't been enough evidence to prove it was him. The King couldn't have just had him killed because people would talk. 

"This is it?" Katherine whispered to him as the topped the hill. 

"Yes, do you like it?" William asked, desperately hoping that she did. 

"Yes, its very beautiful here." Katherine answered as she looked at the two story cabin. It was wasn't huge, like the castle, but it was big, and to Katherine much more beautiful than the castle. 

"Let's keep going, then you can find a room and rest." 

* * *

"Welcome, your Highness. Please, come in. My wife will show you to your room." A man, standing in the doorway, said. 

"This way, your Highness. We have prepared a room up here for you." A woman with blonde hair replied, who, Katherine guessed, was the man's wife. 

Following the woman up the stairs, Katherine heard a little of what the man was saying to William. 

"Welcome back home, William. You have been missed." 

"Thank you, Walter, although I think that you are not being truthful. You cannot tell me you didn't enjoy lounging around here with you wife. There was no one to interrupt you and you hardly had to work." William said, jokingly to his friend. 

"Well,....." Walter trailed off looking at William, acting like he was considering what had just been said. 

William smacked him on the back and smiled. "So tell me what repairs need to.........." 

* * *

Later, after Katherine had rested, she, William, and the other people now living in the house, sat down to dinner. On one side of Katherine, sat Mary, Walter's wife, on the other side of her sat William. William was in deep conversation with one of the guards who had accompanied them to the cabin. 

"So, Mrs. Skinner, how long have you lived here?" Katherine asked, turning to look at the older woman. 

"You may call Mary, your Highness, and I have lived here since I have been married to Walter, which was about 15 years ago." Mary replied, looking at Katherine. She was a lot different than what she thought princesses acted like. She was very kind, and didn't act much different than herself, Mary thought. Which was strange because Mary had worked ever since the age of six helping her mother at the house her mother had been employed at. 

"Really?" Katherine asked, surprised. The woman looked like she was about 30. If she was that would mean she had been married before she was sixteen. "When did you get married to your husband?" Katherine blurted out before she could stop herself. Now Mary was going to think she was nosy. She didn't mean to be, it was just surprising. She couldn't imagine being married when she turned fifteen. She couldn't imagine being married now! She looked over at William. Well, maybe the isn't completely true, she thought to herself. She could see herself married to William. 

"Walter and I where married when I was sixteen." Mary replied, smiling. She had seen Katherine looking at William. She could tell that Katherine was in love with him. And judging from the way he is looking at her now, she thought, William loves Katherine too. This was so wonderful. She knew that Katherine would never inherit her father's kingdom because she was last in line, which meant she was free to marry whomever she pleased. Their visit will be fun, Mary thought happily, because she was going to be able to entertain herself with being matchmaker. 

* * *

Mary walked down the hall smiling to herself. Her first plan in getting them to admit to each other how they felt was to force them to be near each other all the time. Mary planned seating arrangements during dinner so that William and Katherine would sit next to each other during every meal. Their rooms were also right next to each other. Every night they would be separated by one wall. William had looked at her strangely when she had told him to take the room next to Katherine's. He already had a room for the times he came, because this was his home, but she had told him that right now a lot of things were being stored in there so it wouldn't be a comfortable room. Mary silently congratulated herself on her quick thinking. I will have them admitting how they felt about each other within the week. 

"What are you smiling about, love?" her husband asked, when she walked up to him in the hallway. 

"Oh, nothing." she replied innocently. 

"Are you trying to play matchmaker, again, Mary?" Walter asked. He really hoped his wife was trying to play matchmaker, because he had planned on trying to convince Mary to, after he had seen William and Katherine eyeing each other all during dinner. 

"Yes. I am Walter. I know that Katherine and William like each other, they just need to be `helped' into admitting it." Mary answered, daring him to tell her she was wrong. She knew she was right. She could tell he knew she was right too. "Now come, love, it is late, and I am tired." 

"Not too tired, I hope." Walter asked, looking down at her so that his meaning was unmistakable. 

"No, not too tired." Mary said, smiling up at him. 

* * *

"Good morning." Katherine said to everyone at the table the next morning. 

"Good morning, your Highness." Mary said for her sit next to her husband. 

"Good morning, Katherine." William said. 

"What are you doing this morning, William?" Katherine asked as she sat down at the only vacant seat, next to William. 

"Walter, the guards, and I have to be ready for an attack by Alex Krychek's goons." William replied. 

"Oh, can I help?" 

"Well, not right now, because right now we have to store weapons around the house. But you can help Mary if she needs help with anything." William replied. 

"Okay." Katherine said, looking from William to Mary. Mary was really nice. She had helped her this morning with putting her dress on. The buttons on the dress where in the back so she couldn't button them all up. She had been embarrassed at first but then she and Mary started talking and soon it had seemed like they had been friends forever. "What would you like me to help you with?" 

"Well, I need help making lunch and dinner since we have to start feeding seven men and the two of us. Do you know how to cook?" Mary asked. 

"If you help me some, I am sure I can figure it out." Katherine replied, slightly embarrassed. She hoped she didn't sound like a spoiled girl who had never worked in her life. But she realized she probably did sound like that because she never had worked before. 

"That's good. We can start right after breakfast." Mary replied. 

* * *

"So, how long have you know William?" Katherine asked Mary as she rolled out dough to make biscuits for lunch. 

"Walter and I have known him for about five years. We met him when Walter was hired by William to work here." Mary replied opening the oven to put a pie in. "How long have you been in love with William?" Mary asked hoping that Katherine wouldn't get anger at her. 

"What?!" Katherine asked, stopping what she was doing to look at Mary. 

Mary looked back at her. "I am sorry if my question makes me seem presumptuous, but please don't lie. You can admit it to me. I won't tell him." 

"Am I that obvious?" Katherine asked, embarrassed. She hoped she wasn't obvious, she wished she could tell William how she felt, but she didn't want him and everyone else around her to know before she told him. 

"Well, not to most people, Walter says I have a gift. So, how long?" 

"I know I have cared about him for a few years. I have probably loved him for about two years." Katherine replied, realizing that she has been in love with him that long. 

"Really, that's what I thought but it seems a little surprising because you are about sixteen, aren't you?" Mary asked. It was surprising, that someone could be in love that long without saying anything and to be that young?! Wow. 

"I just turned sixteen four days ago." Katherine said. 

"Have you been courted by many men? By the time I was your age, I had been courted by three different men." Mary asked. 

"I have never been courted. No man has even asked me or seemed to interested in me. Well, other than..." 

"Yes, but he doesn't count. His is not an offer anyone should accept or even think of accepting. Alex Krychek is insane. What kind of sane person would try to kidnap you from a castle with guards everywhere?" 

"I've wondered about that, too." Katherine replied. "What else did we need to do today?" Katherine asked, changing the subject. 

"Well, I was thinking. Since you are going to be here for a while, would you like some plain clothes that you can put on yourself. I don't mind helping you but it will probably be more comfortable with plain clothes, so you don't have to worry about ruining your beautiful dresses." 

"That would be a good idea, thank you. As long as it won't be too much trouble?" 

"No trouble at all, your Highness." Mary said smiling. 

"You can call me Katherine, I don't mind." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I want us to be friends, so yes. Plus, I don't really like being addressed as your Highness. It seems too respectful. I am never going to be a queen, and I am happy because I don't want to be, but everyone calls me `your Highness' because I am a princess even though one day, I will be married to someone like William." 

"Or to William." Mary replied, smiling. 

Katherine just blushed. 

* * *

"You said that you were going to show me an escape route today in case we are attacked, right?" Katherine asked William several days later. 

"Yes, follow me. We will go through the steps right now. We can take our horses, because while you may not have one if we are attacked, you have one now, so you might as well use it." 

"Okay." Katherine replied. "I haven't seen you lately, what have you been doing?" 

"I have been working and setting up weapons to make sure that you will be protected if we are attacked." 

"Do you think we will be?" Katherine asked, a little afraid now. She hadn't thought about it for the last few days, but she was really getting scared now. She didn't want people to be hurt because of her. 

"It's possible." William said, not wanting to lie to her. 

They were both on their horses several minutes later. Her horse was all white. His was brown with a black mane. Finally, after several minutes of silence have watching where they were going, Katherine finally spoke. 

"Maybe I should just marry Mr. Krychek. He may be insane, but I don't want people to get hurt trying to protect me." 

"What?! Are you insane?!" William yelled. Stopping his horse he got off of it and lead it toward the small river. 

Katherine hopped off of her horse too, and lead it toward the river. "I just don't want people to be hurt." Katherine said standing five feet from the river looking at the ground. 

William walked over to her. "I didn't mean to yell, its just that, Alex Krychek is a horrible person. He killed his first wife. I don't want to see that happen to you," he said lifting her chin so she would met his eyes. Looking into her eyes, he was overwhelmed with love for her. Before he could stop himself he lowered his head and kissed her lips. Wrapping his arms around her, he rubbed up against her. 

Katherine moaned, wrapping her arms around him. She couldn't believe he was kissing her. She had waited and dreamed of this for so long, it seemed surreal. 

He started to run his hands down her sides. He stopped at her waist, holding on to her pulling her closer to him. When she didn't try to pull away, he ran his hands away from her sides, to her behind. He cupped her there. 

Katherine moaned again and brought her hands up to his chest. She pushed his lightly. 

"Sorry." he whispered when their kiss was broken. 

"Don't be sorry. I liked it. Actually, I just stopped you because I want you to know that I..." 

"Please, don't say it." William interrupted. As much as I want to hear you say it, now isn't the best time. 

"But, I..." 

"Please, I can't, not right now." William interrupted again. 

"Okay, but I do." 

"I know, I do too." William answered. He knew she was trying to tell him she loved him. But, he couldn't do anything about it right now. He would have to talk to her father first. He wanted to make sure her father was okay with it. 

* * *

"Yesterday, I sent a message to your father." William told Katherine two days later while they were practicing the escape route, walking this time to get used to the distance. 

"What did you say to him?" she asked. 

"I came up with an idea. We can get married and at the very least Alex can't keep asking your father to marry you." 

"You want to marry me? Or, are you just asking to find a solution to my problem." 

"I want to marry you. I have cared about you for a very long time." William announced. 

"I have cared about you too." she whispered, knowing they were talking about not just caring, but loving. 

"Tell me I am the only man who has kissed you." William replied coming closer to her and leaning down to kiss her. 

"You know that you are," she answered. 

William pressed his lips against hers. He started to caress her hair. She yielded to him as he parted her lips and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. He stopped kissing her suddenly, and pulled her down onto the soft grass, where they had stopped to talk. Lying beside her, he pushed her neckline out of the way so that one of her breasts was bared to him. He lowered his head and kissed her nipple wetly, then sucked hungrily. 

Katherine lay there, moaning. She pushed her hands into his hair holding his mouth against her. She loved him and wanted him so much. 

"Tell me now if you want to stop." William said, letting go of her nipple. 

"I don't want you to stop. I want you, so much." Katherine answered. 

William took possession of her mouth. His mouth was rough and needy against hers. He cupped her breasts in each of his hands, pinching her nipples which were now both bared to his gaze. Sliding his hands down lower, he ran his hands down her hips to her thighs. Slowly, he brought his knee up and pushed her thighs apart. As her legs spread apart, he settled between them. 

Katherine moaned with pleasure as she felt his rock hard erection pressing against her. Slowly, William eased her clothing over her head. Once finished, Katherine started to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was removed, she ran her hands along his chest and down his back. "Please." she whimpered. "I need you now." 

"Hold on, sweetheart." William replied, while he unbuttoned his pants and removed them. As he brushed his erection against her, she moaned with pleasure. He started to thrust his hips against her. William brought his hand down to check how ready she was for him. "You're so wet for me." 

"Please." Katherine answered back. 

"I will love you all my life." William whispered to her as he thrust deeply into her, tearing her maidenhood. 

Katherine gasped at the sharp pain she felt from his intrusion. 

William stilled his movements, looking into her eyes. 

When the pain faded away, Katherine replied to his remark. "I love you, too, William, with all my life." 

Smiling down at her, William began to thrust slowly into her. Leaning down, he started kissing her neck. Katherine matched his movements thrust for thrust. Clinging to him, she reveled in the way he felt inside her, filling her with his thick length. As he began to thrust deeper and faster, Katherine began to shiver. As her orgasm exploded through her, she collapsed with happiness. 

After William felt Katherine shudder and clench against him, he began to thrust harder and faster than before. Finally, after four more thrusts, he emptied his seed deep within her body. 

* * *

"We got a message back from your father." William said to Katherine the next morning. 

"What does it say?" she asked coming up to William wrapping her arms around him. Looking up at William, she started to feel afraid. William's face had turned very pale. "What's wrong. What does it say?" she asked again. 

"Alex Krychek convinced one of the neighboring kingdoms that your father has been illegally ordering his soldiers to raid towns in the their kingdom. That kingdom just went to war with your father's kingdom." 

"But he hasn't. He would never allow his soldiers to raid another kingdom's town." Katherine replied, extremely scared. 

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked already knowing the answer. 

"Your father wants me to return with you and the rest of the guards to the kingdom. He says that you won't be as safe here now, as you were before." 

"I need to go pack then." 

"Hurry, please. We need to get back there. I need to help your father and I need to know that you will be safe." 

"This doesn't change anything with us, does it?" Katherine asked, hoping that he would say that it doesn't. 

"Of course not, I still love you and I still want to marry you." 

"I'll go get packed and I'll pack your things too. But while I do that could you convince Mary and Walter to come with us?" 

"Yes, sweetheart, but please hurry." 

* * *

"William, Katherine, thank God you have returned safely. I wasn't sure that you had gotten my message yet." the King said when they arrived back to the castle. The walked up and hugged his daughter. 

"Daddy, what's happened?" Katherine asked. 

"Well, I assume you read the message? Not much has happened yet, but some of the towns say that there have been some battles along the border. I am sending out most of the troops tomorrow. However, I am keeping some here to protect the castle. I would really like you to stay here William." 

"Of course, sir." William replied gratefully. He didn't want to leave Katherine. He wanted to stay here and protect her. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on her. 

"Let's go speak in my office." the King said. 

"Uh, actually, sir, Katherine and I need to speak with you privately." 

"Okay, follow me." the King replied, wondering what they wanted to speak with him about. 

* * *

"I would like to ask you for your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage." William said, after they entered the King's office. "I would be honored if you would allow me to marry her." 

"Do you want to marry him, Katherine?" The King asked although he was sure he already knew the answer. He had been waiting for William to come to him with that question. He had been able to tell for the last few years that they were falling in love with each other, and he accepted it. He wanted them to get married. 

"Yes, Daddy, I love him. I want to marry him." 

"Then you have my permission and blessing to marry my daughter, William." 

"Thank you, sir." William replied walking over to Katherine and pulling her against him. Softly, he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, sweetheart." William whispered into her hair. 

"I will leave the two of you alone, since you needed to talk." Katherine said several moments later, disengaging herself from William. Before she left she smiled up at him with the love she felt for him shining through her eyes. 

* * *

Katherine stood starring out the window in her bedchamber. She had done this everyday since William had gone to fight in the battles not far from the castle. She missed him so much. He had been gone for a little over a month. He had sent several messages to her and her father. Of course, the messages he sent her talked more of love and less of war. She smiled sadly to herself. She hoped he returned soon. She had something important to tell him she thought to herself as she touched her stomach lightly. She hadn't told anyone yet, not even her mother. She had wanted William to know first, but he wasn't here and she needed to tell someone. She had thought of sending him a message, but decided against it almost immediately. She wanted to be able to touch him and see his reaction when she told him. 

Turning away from the window, she sat down at her writing desk. As she read William's latest letter to her, she didn't notice the man climb through her window and sneak up behind her. 

* * *

Alex Krychek looked over at his captive. Soon-to-be bride, he thought to himself. "We will arrive at the castle in four days." Alex said. 

Katherine looked at him. He had gagged her, so she couldn't respond. She couldn't believe it. He had kidnapped her and now planned to take her to the bordering kingdom that her father's kingdom was at war with. Once there, he planned to force her to marry him. How insane was he? He actually thought she would stay with him? The first chance she had, she planned on escaping. She hoped someone would find her though. She had been gone for two days and she didn't think that she and her captor where very far from where William was fighting. She was sure that at some point in their journey, they would meet up with some of her father's soldiers. She hoped they found her soon, because she didn't know how much longer she could hide that she was pregnant. She felt nauseated, however, luckily, she hadn't vomited yet. 

* * *

William was finally going home. He missed Katherine so much. He ached to hold her in his arms and kiss her beautiful lips. He was about two days ride from the castle. Riding along the trail, he came to a campsite. It looked deserted. He hopped down from his horse walking up to the site and looking around. Something glittery caught his eye. Bending down to pick the gold cross necklace up, William gasped. It was Katherine's. But what was she doing out here? He had a bad feeling about this. There were only two sets of footprints leading to two separate horse tracks. He got back on his horse and followed the tracks. 

* * *

He rode for a whole day and night with as few stops as possible and it paid off because he finally caught up with them. Looking at Alex, William was consumed with fury. That bastard! What did he think he was doing? He had kidnapped Katherine. How dare he, William thought, angrily. Taking his sword out of his belt, William walked silently forward. He was finally going to do what he should have done years ago. Ducking behind a tree, William prepared to attack and kill his bastard of a brother. 

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye Katherine saw a shadowy figure ducking behind a tree near the campsite. She couldn't tell who it was, but she hoped whoever it was planned on killing Alex. While she had been tempted several times, she hadn't escaped yet. She couldn't risk her baby's life or her own. She would just have to wait it out. 

* * *

Seeing that Alex was facing away from him, William got ready to make his move. 

* * *

"Let her go." William said from behind Alex. 

"Ah, if it isn't my dear older brother." Alex replied evilly. 

"Let her go." William repeated with his sword out in front of him, preparing to strike. 

"You'll have to kill me first." Alex replied drawing his own sword. 

Katherine watched from her seat on the ground where she was tied and gagged. Desperately, she prayed to God that her lover would win. 

Then, metal clashed against metal as William fought his brother not only for kidnapping Katherine, but for taking away his birthright. 

* * *

"Are you all right?" William asked several agonizing minutes later, while untying and taking the gag out of her mouth. William looked back over at his brother, making sure he hadn't moved. But, of course he hadn't moved, he was dead, finally, William thought to himself. 

"I'm okay. Are you all right?" Katherine asked, looking at William. "I've been so worried about you. I missed you." 

"I missed you, too, love." William replied smiling at her. "Let's get back to your father. He must be worried sick about you." 

"How did you find me?" Katherine asked, wrapping her arms around him. 

"I found your necklace, then luck brought me here." He replied hugging her back. 

* * *

"Was Alex your brother?" Katherine asked the next morning. She and William had left for the castle after William found her and fought Alex. They had stopped that night because William said he was tired. However, not ten minutes after they had stopped, he had her pinned under him, thrusting into her. She blushed as she thought back to last night. 

"Yes." William replied, tense. 

"How are you brothers? I mean you're so different than him." 

"My father bedded the nurse who had been hired to take care of my mother, who was sick with fever. The woman soon gave birth to Alex and he came to live with us when my mother died. I tried to get along with him, but I could tell there was something evil about him." 

"But why did Alex inherit your father's business?" Katherine asked. 

"Alex paid some goons to kidnap and murder me. I was able to escape, but they came back and told Alex they had killed me. He convinced our father that I had been killed by them and then buried somewhere. He even had the goons he had hired, killed, so that they couldn't tell anyone that Alex had hired them. After I had escaped from them, I came to work for your father. When Alex started asking for your hand in marriage, he saw me. He then learned that I obviously hadn't died. However, by then he couldn't do anything to me because I was one of your father's trusted guards." William said, remembering the day Alex had first seen him after thinking him dead. He had been very surprised and angry. 

Katherine nodded thoughtfully. She could tell that William didn't want to talk about it anymore today. Reaching out her hand to hold his, she looked up at him. "There is something I have to tell you, William." Katherine said. 

"What? He didn't hurt you did he?" William asked, suddenly afraid and angry. 

"No, nothing like that." Katherine sighed deeply, then smiled. "I'm pregnant." 

"What?" William asked, shocked, but extremely happy. "That's wonderful! I love you so much." 

"I love you, too. So you're happy about the baby, right?" 

"Of course, I am. I couldn't wait until we get married, now I can't wait for our baby to be born." William suddenly looked stricken. 

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked, worried. 

"I didn't hurt you or the baby last night when we made love, did I?" 

"No, we are both fine." Katherine replied, blushing a little. 

"Good." William replied, smiling at her. 

* * *

When William and Katherine arrived at the castle that night, they knew some good news had arrived. After hugs and kisses had been exchanged, they asked the King what had happened. 

"The war is over." 

"That's great! How?" Katherine asked. 

"They found out that Alex had been lying to them." the King replied, then continued facing William now. "They plan on hanging him." 

"They don't need to do that, he is already dead." William replied. 

"How?" the King asked. 

"I killed him." 

"I thought he had got away. I didn't know you had killed him when you found Katherine." the King said, surprised. 

"Well, I did. He kidnapped Katherine and stole my birthright from me." William said a little uncomfortably. 

"Daddy, since the war is over, William and I were hoping we could get married soon." Katherine said. 

"Of course. When would you like to be married?" 

"How about next Monday afternoon. If it's all right with William." Katherine said, looking at her soon-to-be husband. 

"Fine with me." William replied, smiling at Katherine. 

"Then, it's fine with me." the King said. 

* * *

"Do you, William, take Katherine, to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked the next Monday. 

"I do." William answered, smiling at Katherine. 

"Do you, Katherine, take William, to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, cherish, and obey in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." Katherine answered, smiling back at William. 

"Then, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said. 

William pulled Katherine into his arms, and kissed her passionately. 

* * *

William raced up the stairs to Katherine's and his' bedchamber. He had been downstairs for hours. But, he was finally allowed upstairs now. 

Mary opened the door for him. 

"Is she okay?" William asked nervously. 

"She's fine, William, and so is your son." 

William walked over to his wife. Sitting on the bed, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

Katherine turned toward him, smiling weakly. "You have a son, love." 

"Thank you, sweetheart." Leaning down, William brushed his lips against hers. 

"Here is your son, William." Mary said, walking across the room, holding the baby boy. Gently, she placed the baby in his father's arms. She was very glad everything had worked out for them. William had inherited his father's business when Alex died. William and Katherine now lived in the cabin they had first escaped to, to keep Alex from finding her. Katherine and William had decided to live at the cabin after they were married, even though William had inherited his father's large home. They said it was because they loved the memories they had here, and that they wanted to make more. Now, they had a son. Mary sighed happily. 

Katherine leaned against William, looking at her husband and child. William looked back at her and put one of his arms around her, the other holding their child. 

"I love you, Katherine." William said, looking into her eyes. 

"I love you, too, William." Katherine replied starring back into his eyes. 

* * *

And they lived happily ever after.....The end.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Angel61400


End file.
